


Saucy Birthday Wishes

by Smutterella



Category: Uta no Prince-sama, UtaPri
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Roleplay, Some Fluff, puns during foreplay, reversing roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutterella/pseuds/Smutterella
Summary: Reiji wants Ranmaru to have the best birthday ever and therefore offers him...wishes. Will it be better than kobe beef? (This is a birthday fic for Ranmaru that ended up taking over a month to finish!!!)





	1. Chapter 1

The black lamp revealed it was actually dark red under the strong lamplight. Ranmaru raised an eyebrow and stared at the person who gave him this late night present. Reiji beamed a wide grin, as if he was very pleased with himself. Ranmaru scowled and was glad Reiji waited until everyone left their apartment or retired to their rooms.

“What the hell, Reiji?” he growled.

“Don’t look so upset, Ran-Ran, what you have right there is the best birthday present out of all of them!” Reiji sat closer to Ranmaru on the sofa and stared out of the large windows that showed the lively cityscape of nightlife.

“Dunno, the kids chipping in to buy me kobe beef was the best gift,” Ranmaru muttered and shook the lamp. “Did you get this at a thrift shop?”

“Nooo,” Reiji sighed and rested his head on Ranmaru’s shoulder, his right hand on the lamp, “the lamp itself isn’t the present. Remember the stories about genies?”

“Yeah…” Ranmaru watched Reiji rub the lamp, then he put his right hand over Ranmaru’s right hand.

“Well, I’m your birthday genie!”

Ranmaru dropped the lamp onto his lap and closed his eyes. He found himself stuck between being annoyed and being floored by Reiji’s cute idea. He let out a deep sigh and decided to remain neutral, to give Reiji a chance to explain his crackpot gift idea.

“Aww, don’t drop me so hard, you may lose your wishes!” Reiji still wore a large smile, as if he expected Ranmaru’s reaction. “As your genie, I am obligated to grant you three wishes.” He said in quieter tone and held Ranmaru’s right hand, his thumb gently stroking Ranmaru’s hand.

At this, Ranmaru perked up and any annoyance he had before drained away. Now he was paying attention, eager to hear Reiji elaborate.

“Do you see why my gift had to wait until everyone left?” Reiji’s voice lowered and Ranmaru became very aware of Reiji’s thumb brushing against his skin. “I did some online shopping and I have a...collection of things. With your three wishes, you can do whatever you want with me or live out any fantasy you want.”

“Whatever I want...any fantasy…” Ranmaru muttered and felt Reiji lift his head off of his shoulder.

“I’m yours for the taking, Master,” Reiji whispered into Ranmaru’s ear.

Ranmaru leaned his head away, though he smiled. On cue, his pants started getting tighter and his skin prickled from Reiji’s husky tone. “Would it count as a wish if I said I wanted you to call me Master while we’re doing it?” He stared at Reiji, pleased to see simmering arousal on his face.

“Nope! In fact, I was going to ask you what you had in mind so I can prepare myself!” Reiji chirped, his voice lighter than a few moments ago.

Ranmaru let his arms rest on the back of the couch and he smirked. “Can I look at this collection?” His smirk shrank when Reiji shook his head.

“A genie wouldn’t reveal his secrets, even if he did love his master a lot.” Reiji turned red. “Plus I want to keep the outfits a surprise.”

Ranmaru smiled, his first couple wishes already made up. “Genie, I have my first wish,” he said in an authoritative tone.

Reiji sat up straighter and his face was set with determination, the sight almost broke Ranmaru’s concentration.

“My first wish...I want you dressed up like an uptight secretary. Pantyhose, dress shoes, glasses, and…” Ranmaru reached over and toyed with Reiji’s hair, “hair up, ponytail or messy bun or whatever.”

“Your wish is my command, Master,” Reiji answered with a pleased smile.

* * *

 

It had been a couple days since Ranmaru celebrated his birthday and a couple nights since Reiji offered three wishes. Ranmaru let out a deep sigh; he understood the importance of Reiji preparing himself, but usually it took a day at most. He had to admit, he was excited to see the outfit reveal.

Ranmaru flopped onto the sofa, ready to decompress from his hectic day. Quartet Night was back at doing solo projects again and he was starring in a series of commercials. The apartment was quiet; Camus was off acting in some drama series and Ai was doing a few solo shows. Ranmaru did notice that Reiji’s car was parked, but that didn’t always mean he was here.

He lounged on the couch, staring out at the city, watching the sunset and the slow waves of lights as businesses and homes began turning on their lights for the night. Usually, he enjoyed moments like this, where he was alone in silence. But since he started being with Reiji and the others, there was a small nagging feeling of loneliness. Ranmaru sighed, a little embarrassed at himself as he pulled out his phone.

_ I’m home now, where you at? _

A couple minutes passed and Ranmaru saw that Reiji read the text, but he didn’t reply. Odd, but not uncommon. Ranmaru peeled off his jacket, folded it, and put it on the back of the couch. He laid on his side, his eyes watching the sky go from orange to purple. Eventually, he closed his eyes and while he heard floorboards creaking softly, he didn’t bother to open his eyes.

Then he felt something light and hard smack his head. Thinking maybe it was Camus, Ranmaru immediately glared when he opened his eyes. His glare softened once he saw it was Reiji...dressed up. He sat up, his eyes running over Reiji’s body from top to bottom.

Reiji had managed to sweep his hair out of his face and the frames he picked for his glasses were sleek and professional looking. The blouse he wore was a deep green color and it shimmered even in the dim light. It was buttoned all the way up, with ruffles covering any hint of buttons. In his hands was a clipboard and Ranmaru raised his eyebrows, he saw that Reiji had even painted his nails a dark green color. He thought Reiji’s eyelids seemed darker and he made a mental note to get a closer look at his face later.

Right now, he was distracted by the tight, form fitting pencil skirt and the lovely black pantyhose. He was aching to see what Reiji’s ass looked like shifting under the tight skirt. To his amusement, Reiji was wearing heeled shoes; regular work shoes would’ve been fine, but the added inches to the black heels did look very appealing.

“Kurosaki-san, my eyes are up here.” A dry tone with a hint of annoyance came out of Reiji’s mouth.

Ranmaru stared at Reiji, momentarily stunned, then he coughed lightly. “Kurosaki-san was what they called my dad, so drop it,” he said, playing along, though it was disturbing being called that.

There was a brief flash of panic in Reiji’s eyes, but he regained composure and adjusted his glasses. “Fine, Ranmaru-san. You shouldn’t be napping on the couch when you’re running late for your appointment,” Reiji sighed and looked down at his clipboard. “But you have been working hard, so if I must, I can clear the rest of your evening.”

“Yeah, I have been working hard.” Ranmaru stood up to his full height and closed the distance between them. “You got any plans, Miss Secretary?”

Reiji blushed and put his clipboard between them. “N-no, but I don’t see what that has to do with you having a night off.” He looked away, his brows furrowed.

Ranmaru almost whistled, Reiji was playing the role of an uptight secretary well. Instead, he leaned in, noting that Reiji was wearing light black eyeliner and green eyeshadow, along with a subtle clear lip gloss. Ranmaru licked his lips and made sure Reiji could feel his breath on his ear.

“I think I deserve a reward for my hard work,” Ranmaru whispered and smiled as Reiji’s ear reddened.

“I-if I must.” Reiji hugged the clipboard and stepped back. “Follow me, Ranmaru-san.”

He headed for his room, Ranmaru close behind. Ranmaru felt his erection grow as he watched Reiji’s ass jostle with each step and he was already deciding what he was going to do. Reiji stopped in front of his bedroom door, which was uncharastically closed. Ranmaru took the opportunity to press his body against Reiji.

“Ran-Ran, how is it so far?” Reiji whispered.

“I’m enjoying it, do you mind if we play a bit more?” Ranmaru looked at the cute ribbon holding Reiji’s hair in a ponytail.

“Of course, safe word will be ‘ice’,” Reiji answered and looked over his shoulder. “Since I’ll be saying a lot of ‘no’ and ‘don’t’.”

“Sounds good, ‘ice’ for stop… ‘sun’ for good, ‘petal’ for take it easy?” Ranmaru put his hands on Reiji’s hips, but Reiji opened the door and walked in.

“Safe words set, now,” Reiji gracefully spun around and adjusted his glasses, “just what type of reward are you aiming for, Ranmaru-san?”

Ranmaru closed the door and marched towards Reiji. “You can drop the honorifics too, Miss Secretary,” Ranmaru growled and snatched the clipboard from Reiji.

He looked at the paper clamped down and almost laughed; it was an actual schedule of his typical day. But then he saw the drawings of hearts around his name and small comments like “he’s cute when he sleeps” or “black looks so good on him”. Ranmaru clicked his tongue and tossed the clipboard to the floor.

“I have a name, you know,” Reiji snapped and crossed his arms over his chest. “And did you really have to read that paper?” His voice was softer, as if he were ashamed of being found out.

“I’ll say your name if you say mine, Miss,” Ranmaru teased and cupped Reiji’s chin in his hand.  

“Not. Happening. Now, here’s your reward,” Reiji spoke firmly and surprised Ranmaru with a kiss on the cheek.

“What was that?” Ranmaru rubbed his cheek, feeling hints of lip gloss there.

“Your reward, now get to bed.” Reiji nodded to his closed door.

“Oh no, that’s not what I had in mind.” Ranmaru smirked and herded Reiji until he fell backwards onto the bed. “I worked  _ really  _ hard, so the reward needs to be much more than a chaste kiss.”

“W-What do you mean?” Reiji’s eyes widened.

Ranmaru smirked and pulled off his black shirt. Reiji gaped and scrambled further up the bed, his whole body was resting on top of the mattress now. Ranmaru stepped closer, but Reiji stuck out his leg, pressing his heel lightly on Ranmaru’s crotch. He froze, not expecting the gesture, but he wasn’t against it.

“You’re smart, I’m sure you’ll piece together what I mean,” Ranmaru said and rubbed Reiji’s calf with both hands. He rubbed them for a while, enjoying the sensation of pantyhose under his fingertips. “I love your legs.”

“S-stop this,” Reiji scolded and gasped when Ranmaru applied more pressure.

“You work hard too, don’t you, Miss?” Ranmaru whispered, letting his hands glide all the way down to Reiji’s heel. He carefully removed the shoe and dropped it on the floor, then he pressed his crotch against the flat of Reiji’s foot.

“Are you...hard?” Reiji gulped.

“Heh, very hard, if you can feel it through my jeans.” Ranmaru stepped back and pulled off his jeans, then he stepped forward, letting Reiji’s foot press against his very evident bulge.

“This is weird!” Reiji shook his head and squeaked when Ranmaru began rubbing his bulge against his foot. “This can’t be what you had in mind?”

Ranmaru smirked and pushed Reiji’s leg away, then he reached for Reiji. Ranmaru shifted him onto his side and stood back once more. He removed his boxer briefs and knelt on the bed, thankful Reiji had a queen size bed.

“Lift your leg,” Ranmaru ordered and Reiji did as he was told. Then Ranmaru held his erect cock in his hand and guided it in between Reiji’s thighs. He pushed Reiji’s lifted leg down, sandwiching his cock firmly in between. “Mmm, warm and soft,” he moaned softly and slowly thrusted his cock.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this!” Reiji croaked and tried moving away, but Ranmaru held him in place. “Ranmaru-san, stop right now!”

“I love your thighs, they’re so thick, Miss Secretary.” Ranmaru started thrusting faster, the material tugged at his foreskin in a way that made him crave the sensation more.

“S-shut up, don’t compliment me while doing such a lewd thing!” Reiji was starting to breathe harder, which made Ranmaru smile.

“Looks like you’re enjoying this lewd thing.” Ranmaru hiked Reiji’s skirt up higher and groped a buttcheek before gripping Reiji’s hip. He thrusted harder, the pantyhose around his cock feeling hot and getting wet from the precum that oozed out.

“I’m  _ not _ !” Reiji squeezed his eyes shut and let out a shaky breath when Ranmaru groped his ass again.

Ranmaru stopped, realizing he could do another position, and pulled Reiji so that he was laying on his back. Then, he lifted Reiji’s legs and squeezed them together before slipping his cock in between. He moaned loudly and pistoned his hips faster, the bed softly squeaking under him.

“A-ah, Ranmaru!” Reiji cried out and then covered his mouth.

“There you go, Reiji,” Ranmaru growled happily and licked his leg. As he licked, he noticed something poking up from under Reiji’s skirt. “You like seeing my cock poking out from between your thighs, Reiji?”

“Nooo,” Reiji whined.

“Hmm, he’s standing at attention though.” Ranmaru nodded towards Reiji’s erection. “Maybe he wants something more than this.”

“Ranmaru, please stop teasing,” Reiji huffed.

“Oh? So you do want more?” Ranmaru said as he thrusted vigorously.

“Ahh, I can’t believe I’m turned on by this.” Reiji moaned and he rubbed his bulge while watching Ranmaru approach his climax. “G-give me more!”

Ranmaru grunted with each thrust, until he felt his cock twitching erratically. He gasped out loud and slowed his thrusts as globs of cum shot out. He kissed Reiji’s legs until his cock stopped leaking out cum. Ranmaru released Reiji’s legs, somewhat proud of himself that he coated Reiji’s thighs with his cum.

Then Reiji sat up and adjusted his glasses, his face flushed but still maintaining an aloof expression. “Well, glad you boorishly took your reward, now if you would be so kind as to hand me some tissues—”

“—Not happening,” Ranmaru said huskily and pinned Reiji to the bed. “You said ‘give me more’, so I’m going to give you more.”

“That was heat of the moment,” Reiji argued, but was made silent when Ranmaru kissed him roughly.

Reiji flailed under Ranmaru, but Ranmaru made sure he was securely pinned down.

“Condition?” Ranmaru spoke breathlessly after breaking the kiss.

“Sun,” Reiji answered, equally as breathless as Ranmaru.

Ranmaru kissed Reiji’s forehead, then sat up and found the zipper on the left side of Reiji’s skirt. He pulled it down, then he slipped the skirt off. His breath hitched when he saw that even with thin underwear on, Reiji’s erection was sticking as far out as it could. Ranmaru felt around Reiji’s blouse, his fingers trembling from his rising arousal. Frustration won over and he forcibly tore open Reiji’s blouse.

“Hope that wasn’t expensive,” Ranmaru muttered.

“Nah, got for cheap online, but be careful of what’s underneath,” Reiji whispered back, breaking character for a moment.

Ranmaru tore the blouse, which Reiji discarded, and gaped at the item he had to be careful not to tear off. Reiji sported a lacy black bra with green ivy vines scrawled across the dainty, small cups. Reiji smiled and threw a victory sign, knowing that he successfully surprised his lover.

“I’m going all out,” Ranmaru warned and groped Reiji’s chest before sliding his hands down Reiji’s body.

“Sun-sun~!” Reiji replied, then his face changed to a slightly distraught expression. “When will I get my reward?”

“Now,” Ranmaru grinned and tore the hosiery, pushing the thong aside while exposing Reiji’s hole in the process.

He relished Reiji’s cry of shock and lightly brushed his finger over Reiji’s hole. Again, Ranmaru gaped at his partner; Reiji’s hole was slick and warm. Reiji winked, then he put up a shy, embarrassed front.

“I figured you’d wouldn’t be satisfied with a kiss, so I prepared myself,” Reiji answered and looked away.

“That’s why you’re the best, Reiji,” Ranmaru said with sincerity.

This time, Reiji looked at Ranmaru with honest surprise, but before he could say anything, Ranmaru stuck the tip of his cock inside. Ranmaru groaned; it was hot, slick, and soft inside, and he pushed in a few more inches. While Reiji did give the okay, Ranmaru didn’t want to start too rough right off the bat. He glanced at Reiji and saw he was biting his lower lip.

More inches slipped in until Ranmaru was up to the hilt. Reiji moaned and gently pulled down his bra so he could tease his nipples. Ranmaru only did one slow test thrust, then he followed through with his warning and began thrusting vigorously. He grunted deeply as his cock got sucked deeper inside Reiji, the wet sounds driving him wild. Reiji mewed enthusiastically, spurning Ranmaru to snap his hips harder.

Ranmaru leaned forward, nudging Reiji’s left hand away from his nipple, and sucked on the perky nub hard. Reiji arched his back and moaned deeply, soft curses gushing under his breath soon after. Ranmaru didn’t lose momentum as he lavished Reiji’s hard, brown nub with his tongue, occasionally biting to illicit a cry or curse.

“Brute, can’t even kiss me,” Reiji huffed out.

Ranmaru took the hint and moved his mouth over to his lover’s. He set his tongue to work, knowing Reiji loved making out more than anybody. As they kissed, Ranmaru slowed his pace, aiming for deeper thrusts rather than quick thrusts. Feeling Reiji moan into his mouth made Ranmaru’s stomach flutter. And his cock was beginning to twitch, meaning he was close to his second and probably final orgasm for the night.

“You got your kiss, now I’m gonna flip you over,” Ranmaru declared and promptly pulled out of Reiji and aggressively tossed him onto his stomach.

Reiji got on all fours, knowing what Ranmaru was aiming for, and didn’t have to wait long for Ranmaru to re-enter his hole. “Aren’t you going to help me out?” Reiji looked over his shoulder.

Ranmaru admired the messy hair, the smearing eye makeup, and the puffy lips, then he spanked Reiji hard. “I am, I’m going to make you come with just your ass.” He chuckled as Reiji gasped with feigned horror.

“No condom, no restraint, you really are terrib—ahh!” Reiji fell forward, his ass sticking farther up in the air.

Ranmaru wasted no time; he resumed his rough thrusting, his hands gripping Reiji’s hips like a lifeline. He was groaning frequently with a few rare higher keens that were reserved only when he was really feeling it. Reiji’s bed squeaked obnoxiously and trembled as if it were experiencing an earthquake, but Ranmaru kept going at his fierce pace.

“Ran-Ran, please I want to come, please!” Reiji sobbed, breaking character.

“I said ‘with your ass’,” Ranmaru snarled and grabbed Reiji’s arms, pulling him so that his back pressed against Ranmaru’s chest.

“Ahhn, Ran-Ran, Ran, please~!” Reiji writhed about, his cock dribbling out massive amounts of precum.

“Nngh,” Ranmaru thrusted at blurring speed, the sensation of Reiji’s ass quivering sending him over. “I’m coming!”

“M-me too!” Reiji jerked his hips in sync with Ranmaru’s thrusts, but whimpered. “It’s not enough!”

Ranmaru bit Reiji in the crook of his neck, not too hard, but enough to send a shock of pleasurable pain. When he heard Reiji babble he was coming, Ranmaru shouted “Shit” and felt his cock release its load deep inside Reiji’s hole.

The two remained kneeling, though Ranmaru released Reiji’s arms and instead began gently rubbing his hands over Reiji’s body. Where Ranmaru bit, he planted soft kisses and when he finished that, he nuzzled Reiji’s neck. Reiji sluggishly accepted it, his own hands reaching behind and lightly grazing Ranmaru’s ass.

“Sorry, I broke character,” Reiji spoke in a hushed tone, his hands covering Ranmaru’s much larger ones.

“You did great, thank you, Reiji.” Ranmaru lightly kissed Reiji’s cheek, savoring his lover’s sleepy chuckle. “You’re really good at roleplaying.”

“Thank you, that’s why it took a while.” Reiji sighed as Ranmaru pulled out. “Better clean up now, my face probably looks horrible. I bought cheap eyeliner.”

“I’ll help you.” Ranmaru easily scooped up Reiji, smirking as Reiji sputtered.

“Noo, my face is all ugly from me crying!” Reiji covered his face in his hands, wincing as the glasses crashed against his face.

“I love your face, especially after you cry good tears.” Ranmaru coaxed Reiji to remove his hands from his face.

“You don’t have to carry me, not our first time.” Reiji pouted, though he wrapped his arms around Ranmaru’s neck.

“Maybe I like carrying you, could be part of my birthday wish too.” Ranmaru chuckled as Reiji blushed deeply.

“Speaking of birthday wishes...what’s your next one?”

Ranmaru raised an eyebrow at Reiji, amused he was ready for the next wish. “Well, I did have an idea…”


	2. Chapter 2

A full day passed, though Ranmaru wasn’t as anxious to see Reiji again. Reiji had to go do a photoshoot for possible album covers for his solo cds. He promised Ranmaru that he would grant the next wish tonight, since Ranmaru had a small break from work.

Ranmaru sat on the sofa, a plate of eggs and bacon in his hands. Across from him sat Ai, who was reading something on his tablet. Or maybe he was silently speaking to it, Ranmaru wasn’t too sure when it came to Ai. Both sat in comfortable silence for a while, until Ranmaru finished his eggs and began popping a piece of bacon into his mouth.

“Reiji has had a slight limp for a couple days,” Ai stated, his eyes not leaving his screen, “you wouldn’t happen to know why, would you Ranmaru?”

Ranmaru coughed and set the plate down on the coffee table. It was nearly empty anyway. “Can’t say that I do, why? Did he look like he was in pain?” Ranmaru felt some guilt seep into him, maybe he did go too rough.

Ai flicked his eyes up to meet Ranmaru’s gaze, then he resumed looking at his screen. “Not...pain. He smiled every time he winced, but Reiji has always been strange like that. Plus it appeared the source of discomfort was from his feet, not his anus, so it’s most likely not your fault.”

“Ah, gotcha,” Ranmaru nodded, then he jerked to his feet. “Wait, what you implying?”

A smile spread on Ai’s face and Ranmaru shivered from the uncanniness of it. “From my experience of wearing high heels, the tenderness and soreness after first wearing them is normal. That’s all I’m saying, Ranmaru. No need to get flustered.” He looked up at Ranmaru, his smile fading. “I can tell if he’s hurting from his anus though, so you should always be gentle with Reiji.”

Ranmaru clicked his tongue and rubbed the back of his neck, unnerved by Ai’s intense stare. “I’d never hurt him,” he declared.

“Good.” Ai went back to his screen. “It’s tiresome hearing him bellyache about his pains.”

“Heh, he can be a crybaby,” Ranmaru agreed, knowing Ai’s blunt comment was really him caring in disguise.

There was some silence, then Ranmaru sat back down. He stared at Ai, unsure on how to ask him how he knew or if he had leaked this information to Camus. Ranmaru narrowed his eyes, imagining Camus’ smug expression and gloating how Ranmaru and Reiji caved in too easily. As if the stuck up Count didn’t have any dirty desires of his own.

“It wasn’t that hard to pick up on. Both of your heart rates would raise whenever you were close together. Plus, your words have no bite towards him anymore.” Ai smiled again, making Ranmaru dread the next thing he was going to say. “And you two aren’t that quiet.”

“You’re enjoying this.” Ranmaru grumbled and sighed. “Does Camus know?”

“If he does, he hasn’t made it known to me. But I haven’t told him, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Ai closed his tablet and set it on the table. “I’ll be leaving now,” he tilted his head to the side, “for some reason, I feel sluggish, so I’m going to get a tune up. Could take a day or two.” He straightened his head and winked.

“Still looks weird seeing you wink,” Ranmaru replied dryly, but smirked. “Thank you, Ai.”

“Don’t thank me, the sooner you vent out all your sexual frustrations, the sooner I can resume my grinding,” Ai said flatly and wiggled his fingers when Ranmaru raised an eyebrow. “Online gaming.”

“Oh right, you do that.” Ranmaru crossed his arms over his chest. “What if we never vent out all of our frustrations? We could go on for days on end.”

Ai walked as if he were going to pass by Ranmaru, but he stopped and looked at Ranmaru. “You both don’t have the stamina, the most you seem to orgasm is three and Reiji usually passes out after two if you push—”

“—Okay okay, Ai, I get it!” Ranmaru snapped, his face heating up. “Have a safe trip.”

“Have a safe time,” Ai bowed a little, then he took a step back so that Ranmaru could see his face. “I mean it, don’t break his ass.”

Ranmaru went to lightly smack Ai, but the odd young man dodged the blow and walked away as if nothing happened. He sighed when he heard the door softly click and lock, not enjoying the empty sensation of people being absent. He picked up his plate and ate the last piece of cold bacon, his mind thinking back to when Reiji and him started a sexual relationship. Ranmaru swallowed the bacon and chuckled to himself; some nights they weren’t very careful at being quiet.

He rinsed off the plate and let it sit in the sink, a small smile spread on his face when he saw a smaller plate and a teacup. Good, Ai did eat before heading out. Ranmaru jumped when he heard the sound of maracas shaking from his pocket. Reiji must’ve gotten done with work. Ranmaru pulled the phone out and read the text.

_ Ran-Ran, finally done with the shoot~☆☆☆  _

_ If you haven’t eaten, eat now then stay in your room until I say so~ _

Ranmaru snorted and typed away.

_ Already ate, don’t take too long. Feelin’ sleepy. _

He waited and sure enough, in two seconds he got a response.

_ Nooo, don’t you dare fall asleep!!! I’ll be home soon~! _

Ranmaru chuckled, it was too fun teasing Reiji.

_ I’ll be waiting _

Once the message was marked as read with no indication of a response, Ranmaru walked towards the bathroom to use and also to preen himself a bit. He grew excited as he closed his bedroom door and got comfortable on his bed. His second wish was he wanted Reiji to surprise him with a kinky outfit. After how well their first session went, Ranmaru was eager to see what Reiji could pull off without restrictions. He put his hands behind his head and smiled to himself, various images of Reiji in different outfits flooding his mind until he heard the front door click.

* * *

“What is this about?” Ranmaru scowled slightly after he opened his eyes and saw Reiji’s outfit.

“U-um, what do you mean?” Reiji fired back, his panicked expression growing more apparent.

Ranmaru sighed deeply and sat up, beckoning Reiji to come closer. Sure enough, Reiji was in a kinky outfit, but it surprised Ranmaru in a different way. Reiji wore his hair like usual, but on top of his head was a headband that had two little, chubby horns. Around his neck was a black collar with a large cowbell, though the small metal tab was taped down so the bell made no sound.

The top was shoulderless and was cropped short, exposing his soft stomach, and the pattern of the material was similar to a cow, a brown cow to be exact. The bottoms were short-shorts, made of some cheap material with the zipper appearing broken and the button on top was left unbuttoned; they were also brown cow patterned. Reiji wore a pair of thin black gloves and a pair of black ankle socks, both accented with white lace frills.

Reiji noticed he was being analyzed, so he slowly turned around to show off his long cow tail...that stuck out of a hole in the shorts. Ranmaru raised his eyebrows and wondered if that tail was what he thought it was. Reiji smiled awkwardly, indicating that Ranmaru needed to start talking.

“Reiji...this isn’t because Ai said he considered you somewhat overweight, is it?” Ranmaru’s expression turned serious, even though Reiji laughed.

“No, I thought it was something cute and a bit out there!” Reiji fidgeted, his face turning red. “You don’t like it?”

“I don’t want to indulge your self deprecating tendencies, Reiji. I want you to be upfront; did you pick this because you believe you are a cow?” Ranmaru spoke firmly.

Reiji gaped and his brows furrowed. “Of course not! I may be a little self-conscious, but I seriously didn’t have that intention! Plus…” Reiji turned around and picked up something on Ranmaru’s dresser. “...it came with this and I thought it was cute!”

Ranmaru snorted at what Reiji presented; it must’ve been something he brought in with him while Ranmaru had his eyes closed. It was another headband, but the horns looked bigger and a bit more menacing. Bull horns.

“But if you’re going to make a big stink and not do this, then I can wear something else,” Reiji pouted, obviously not happy with the idea of changing outfits.

“Hey, I was looking out for you,” Ranmaru softened his tone and beckoned Reiji closer. “By the way, you look very cute.”

Reiji stopped pouting and his face lit up. “So you  _ do _ like it!” He jumped onto the bed and crawled onto Ranmaru.

“Yeah, just wanted to make sure you were completely okay with it.” Ranmaru welcomed Reiji on his lap and held him.

“There we go!” Reiji sang after placing the headband on Ranmaru’s head. “Now we’re both  _ horny _ !”

Ranmaru groaned at the pun, but swooped in for a kiss as Reiji laughed. He enjoyed taking away Reiji’s breath, the small sigh that indicated Reiji was switching gears, from playful prankster to mature lover. Ranmaru leaned back, parting their lips, but Reiji followed him and continued kissing him. They shared a look and Reiji began moving his hips, grinding his bulge against Ranmaru’s rising bulge.

“You’re already hard?” Ranmaru breathed after breaking off the kiss, the corner of his mouth tugging up into a proud smirk.

“I, uh, was pretty excited for today,” Reiji whispered, his face flushing from his mounting pleasure.

“Hmm, is that why you couldn’t button up your fly?” Ranmaru squeezed Reiji’s ass with both hands, enjoying Reiji’s sharp gasp.

“S-sort of, these shorts are a bit too tight,” Reiji wheezed. “And now they’re tighter.”

“I see,” Ranmaru looked down at Reiji’s bulge and noticed something was starting to stick out from his open fly. “I better not waste time, then huh?”

Ranmaru’s eyes widened when Reiji’s heated palms rested over his nipples. Even through the shirt, the heat and pressure was enough to make Ranmaru shudder.

“Why don’t I do most of the work today?” Reiji lightly rubbed his palms over Ranmaru’s covered nipples, smiling in triumph when Ranmaru inhaled sharply.

“You sure? Last time you tried—”

“— _ Shh _ !” Reiji covered Ranmaru’s mouth ignoring the annoyed glare he got. “This time I prepared a lot. If it weren’t for these shorts, the butt plug may have fallen out already.” Reiji spoke fast, his excitement as apparent as his erection.

“Still, do you have lube?” Ranmaru had pulled down Reiji’s hand. “Probably a condom too.”

“You don’t want to raw me?” Reiji’s voice swooped low, making Ranmaru’s hands twitch. It was that tone that often made Ranmaru pin him down and kiss him until his lips were puffy and red.

“Maybe for round two,” Ranmaru smiled, confident he could go an extra round with Reiji. As Reiji scrambled off of him and the bed to grab lube and a condom, Ranmaru’s smile shrank. He briefly remembered Ai’s stats of how often they could orgasm and heat bloomed in his chest. Definitely two rounds.

When Reiji came back with lube and a couple condoms, he lightly tossed them onto the bed and began wrestling with the tight short shorts. Ranmaru took this time to undress himself, though he didn’t have the same hurdles as Reiji. He shivered when he pulled off his shirt, Reiji had gotten his nipples hard by a simple rub. He would have to punish him for that.

“Aah finally!” Reiji huffed as he stepped out of the shorts, his tail still remaining.

“It didn’t fall out,” Ranmaru idly cupped his balls while Reiji spun around to look at his tail. “Too bad you can’t keep it in, it looks cute.”

The tail honestly did look adorable jutting out from between Reiji’s plump ass cheeks. Reiji wiggled his butt more and Ranmaru couldn’t help but stroke his cock a few times. “Do you want to pull it out?” Reiji looked over his shoulder, his eyes bright with arousal.

“Oh...sure.” Ranmaru snorted as Reiji shuffled backwards.

Ranmaru let go of his cock and gave Reiji’s ass a firm squeeze before drifting over the tail. He grabbed the base, which was flared, something that was hidden by the shorts. Then Ranmaru gently pulled, moving slower when he saw something spherical begin to pop out. It was no wonder the tail didn’t drop out. Reiji groaned and Ranmaru stopped pulling.

“N-no, keep pulling, it feels awkward now,” Reiji wheezed.

Ranmaru did as he was told, jumping a little when the orb popped out, only for another one to follow after. He kept pulling, keeping his ears attentive for any sounds of pain, but all he kept hearing was Reiji moaning softly. He could sense the string of anal beads were almost done, so Ranmaru pulled a fraction faster. Reiji let out a loud, drawn out “hah” and covered his mouth. They were all out, the string of anal beads fell limp, all shimmering with copious amounts of lube.

The tail slipped out of Ranmaru’s hand; he was stunned by Reiji’s hole. It was stretched out, pink and puffy and slick with lube. Ranmaru’s cock twitched on its own, practically wagging at the sight. Reiji looked over his shoulder, probably curious from the silence.

“Like what you see?” Reiji grinned, knowing full well Ranmaru’s answer.

“Condom,” Ranmaru hissed at himself, realizing that he hadn’t even put a condom on. His hands trembled, actually trembled as he tore open the package. They shook worse when Reiji crawled onto the bed. “Damn!” He tore the condom itself.

Reiji chuckled and picked up another pack. “Let me do the work, Ran-Ran,” He repeated his earlier statement in a gentler manner.

“Mmkay,” Ranmaru scowled, more at himself, he looked at his hands and they still trembled. He thought about Reiji’s hole and his cock jerked again.

“Wow, was it really that different?” Reiji skillfully slipped on the condom, more laughter bubbling out of him as Ranmaru sighed shakily from the contact.

“Looked different,” Ranmaru gritted out and his stomach clenched when Reiji moved so he was straddling him.

“I played around a lot,” Reiji grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some on his fingers. He gently covered most of Ranmaru’s cock with it, then he squirted more, applying that amount to his hole. “Ooh, yeah it’s really soft, Ran-Ran!”

“Come on,” Ranmaru growled, grabbing Reiji’s hips, “work for me.”

Reiji laughed a full belly laugh, his soft stomach jiggling. “Sure thing, Boss!” He saluted, smiling at Ranmaru’s eye roll.

The moment the tip of Ranmaru’s cock pressed against Reiji’s hole, both went silent. Reiji’s eyebrows furrowed with focus as he carefully sank down, his hand holding Ranmaru’s cock in place. When a couple inches got swallowed up easily, both men let out a shaky sigh of relief. Reiji continued lowering himself, his own cock lazily twitching about with growing excitement. Ranmaru clenched his jaw, Reiji successfully took in every inch of his cock.

“So full!” Reiji sang out. He shivered after slowly rocking back and forth. “It feels so much better, Ran-Ran~!”

Ranmaru was breathing heavily, his mind swimming with hazy thoughts of pleasure. He tried telling Reiji to go slow, but he only wheezed out “Reiji”. Thankfully, Reiji must’ve picked up Ranmaru needed some time, because he only increased his rhythm by a fraction. Reiji moaned and stuck his hands under his top.

“Okay,” Ranmaru gulped, “move more.”

Reiji stopped playing with his nipples and leaned back a little. He undulated his hips for a while, then he straightened up and did a few test bounces. Ranmaru bit his lip, he wanted to bend over Reiji and plow into him relentlessly, but this was the first time Reiji successfully rode him. The shine in Reiji’s eyes tempered Ranmaru’s desire to pin him down; he wanted Reiji to have his moment.

Reiji adjusted into a more comfortable position, then he bounced on Ranmaru’s cock with confidence. “Ooh, it’s hitting the right spot!” Reiji quickly licked up the drool that was spilling out of his mouth. “Ran-Ran~!”

Ranmaru slid his hands under Reiji’s top, rolling both hard nubs between his fingers. Reiji cried out and slammed his ass down hard, making Ranmaru see stars. He switched to gently rubbing Reiji’s nipples with the pad of his thumbs, but that made Reiji moan louder. Ranmaru grunted as Reiji rode him harder, his cock felt as if it were being sucked in deeper than before. Ranmaru had to move his hands from Reiji’s chest to his ass, since Reiji lurched forward.

“Aah, no I’m getting tired,” Reiji whined, “b-but I don’t want to get off!”

“Take a breather,” Ranmaru said huskily.

He cupped Reiji’s ass and pistoned his hips, all of his pent up energy finally released. Ranmaru let out a sharp bark of laughter while Reiji screamed his name in surprise. He didn’t stop, even when Reiji sloppily kissed his neck and jawline. Both of them were panting like a pair of dogs and Ranmaru randomly thought about how Reiji should’ve picked a dog themed outfit. Then his thoughts crashed when Reiji latched onto his right nipple, his teeth pinching the sensitive flesh.

Ranmaru cried, his hips halting and his back arching. When he could see and remember where he was, Ranmaru glared at Reiji and spanked him. “Bad boy,” he growled, though he easily received the apologetic kiss from Reiji.

“Mmm, bad  _ cow _ boy,” Reiji winked and sat back up.

“You’re going to pay for that.” Ranmaru smiled and rubbed his puffy nipple.

“Excuse me please,” Reiji sang and pushed Ranmaru’s hand out of the way. He put his hands on Ranmaru’s chest and moved his whole body, rocking both Ranmaru and the bed.

“D-damnit Reiji!” Ranmaru snarled, but his shock melted to sharp gasps.

“Breathe, Ran, breathe,” Reiji ordered though he was barely taking in full breaths himself.

Ranmaru breathed in, but upon exhaling he let out a deep moan. “Reiji,” he clenched his teeth, his orgasm imminent.

“Haaah, I-I think I’m gonna—” Reiji sat up stiff as a board and scraped his fingernails down Ranmaru’s stomach. He shook his head rapidly before squeezing his eyes shut. “Ran~!” He gasped loudly as his cock shot out strings of cum.

Ranmaru gripped Reiji’s thighs and thrusted up a few times before the tight vice grip from Reiji clenching became too much. He let out a choked cry, his eyes locked onto Reiji’s shivering frame. Ranmaru’s cock didn’t soften, however, he was too turned on at the thought that Reiji just rode him and came first. He kind of liked the sensation of being used. He tucked that nugget of discovery into the back of his mind, possibly for the third wish, but right now he had a promise to fulfill.

He sat up, which surprised Reiji for a moment. Then, Reiji slid off of Ranmaru, a soft whimper leaving his lips. Ranmaru leaned forward and kissed Reiji, his hands occupied with slipping off the used condom. Reiji placed his right hand on the back of Ranmaru’s head, deepening the kiss. Ranmaru sloppily tied the condom and tossed it somewhere else on the bed, he didn’t care at the moment.

“I need you...to turn over,” he murmured against Reiji’s heated mouth, placing another rough kiss there before leaning back.

Reiji turned over, his ass high in the air, his hole twitching in front of Ranmaru. Again, Ranmaru found his hands were trembling from excitement as he grabbed the lube. Reiji let out another whimper and Ranmaru shook his head; Reiji picked up he liked hearing that sound. Ranmaru slathered lube on his cock until it was nearly dripping and gave Reiji’s hole a fresh dollop of it, sticking in a couple fingers just to feel the heat. As Reiji shuddered from the sensations, Ranmaru quickly wiped his fingers on his top sheet and steadied himself.

He pushed in, then let out a startled grunt from the intense heat. Ranmaru pushed more, moaning at the sight of his cock easily being swallowed up. Reiji keened and propped himself up on his hands. Ranmaru leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Reiji, and thrusted with abandon.

“Ran, oh my God!” Reiji rasped.

“Told you that you were going to pay,” Ranmaru growled near Reiji’s ear and slid a hand up near Reiji’s neck. Ranmaru could feel Reiji tense; it was a microsecond, but he still felt it. He wasn’t going to do something as drastic as choking, but there was something that was bothering him.

He fumbled around inside the large cow bell, trying to tear off the tape that Reiji had put inside there to keep the bell from ringing. Reiji tried to question him, but Ranmaru merely snapped his hips, shoving his cock deep inside. While Reiji garbled nonsensical words, Ranmaru finally got his hand to work and ripped off the tape. He waggled his hand, hoping the tape would fly off, but no such luck. Ranmaru clicked his teeth and straightened up, halting his movements for a few seconds so he could pull off the tape.

“Why?” Reiji whined and moved on his own.

Ranmaru huffed when he peeled off the tape and stuck it to the sheets, then he resumed his previous position. “It’s a waste of a bell if it doesn’t ring, right?” he whispered into Reiji’s ear.

“B-but it’s loud— _ haaah _ !” Reiji lowered his head, breathless as Ranmaru pulled out half way, only to ram his cock back in.

The bell sounded off, low and baritone, like an actual cowbell. Ranmaru kissed the back of Reiji’s neck and did several hard thrusts. Reiji let out a quivering moan each time, his backup vocals being the baritone bell ringing. Ranmaru lightly bit down on the spot he was kissing and thrusted faster, his second climax nearing much faster than his first one. The bell shook violently, often stuttering out its low notes similar to pots banging together.

“Ran-Raaaan, m-more~!” Reiji collapsed, his right arm immediately snaking under him so he could grab his cock.

“What happened to being too loud?” Ranmaru panted heavily, his thrusts becoming more erratic.

“Raan,” Reiji sobbed into the mattress loudly, his whole body tensing up.

Ranmaru slammed his hips against Reiji as he came deep inside Reiji’s ass. His whole body shook heavily and he flopped on top of Reiji who grunted from the added weight on top of him. They were gasping for breath in unison, but Reiji recovered first. He slowly rolled away from Ranmaru’s sweaty body, but not out of arm's’ reach. Ranmaru stared at Reiji, at his disheveled hair, the headband hanging off his head, the top that was barely attached. He looked beautiful, almost making Ranmaru’s chest hurt.

“You’re beautiful.” Ranmaru found himself blurting the words, even though he meant to ask if Reiji was okay.

Reiji stared at Ranmaru, his expression unreadable for a breath, then he smiled warmly. “Thank you,” he whispered, his throat hoarse, “you’re not bad on the eyes either.”

“You alright?” Ranmaru pulled Reiji easily towards himself, he was so boneless it was almost scary.

“The usual numbness and thighs may be screaming soon, but it was...better...right?” Reiji looked up at Ranmaru, eyes hungry for praise.

Ranmaru smiled, unable to resist the urge to stroke Reiji’s hair. “Good work, Reiji. It did feel better than before, thank you,” he said gently and winced  a little; his own hips were yelling at him. “Cat nap sounds good.” He grabbed a loose blanket he had stashed by his pillow for the after party and pulled it over him and Reiji.

“ _ Cow  _ nap,” Reiji corrected through a long yawn. He chuckled when Ranmaru sighed sharply.

The two remained under the blanket, even as the sun set, and the apartment’s front door clicked open and shut. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The sharp clink of the small saucer hitting the glass coffee table sounded like a judge’s gavel slamming down judgement. Ranmaru’s stomach churned as he glared at the man sitting elegantly across from him. Reiji was still sleeping in Ranmaru’s bed, it was too early in the morning for him. It was better this way, Reiji wouldn’t be able to handle Camus’ icy stare of condemnation.

Camus laced his fingers, a confident smile on his face and no warmth in his eyes. God, Ranmaru wanted to punch him. “It’s not a surprise. With your boorish personality and Kotobuki’s natural submissiveness, plus the four of us always stuck together,” Camus spoke in his “performer” voice, high and unnaturally perky.

“Drop the damn act, Count. Unless you want that tea cup smashed into your pretty face,” Ranmaru snarled.

Camus’ smile dropped and the living room grew colder. “It’s almost laughable how easily you fumbled when I opened your door. Like a teenager being caught masturbating by his mother. Kotobuki didn’t move, you didn’t murder our energetic leader, did you?” His tone was low, his natural voice had come forth and with it, the room continued to grow colder.

Ranmaru sat back, his arms resting on the back of the couch, his legs spread wide. “Yeah, so you caught me off guard, big deal. I only jumped because I was wondering why you broke one of the major rules: don’t go near my room. And Reiji isn’t dead, what you saw was satisfaction. I know sex is uncharted territory for you, let alone what afterglow looks like,” he grinned as Camus’ brows furrowed. “Careful, Count, you’ll get wrinkles.”

“Not that it’s any of your business, Kurosaki, but I’m well versed in various aspects of sex,” Camus sighed when Ranmaru snorted.

“Yeah I’m sure people would want to ride an icicle.” He raised an eyebrow when Camus cleared his throat.

“Actually, I do the riding, most of the time.” Camus spread his arm wide and bowed his head. “Unlike you, Kurosaki, I’m flexible. I’m a switch.”

“What makes you think I’m not?” Ranmaru growled; he hated it when Camus acted smug.

“Oh please, Kurosaki, with your single-mindedness?” Camus shook his head, like he was talking to a child. “You’re obviously a top, a stubborn top, stiff and incorrigible.”

Ranmaru leaned forward, his hands hanging loosely in between his legs. “You’re treading thin ice, Camus,” he said in a low tone, his eyes locking onto Camus’s face.

Camus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Are you saying you’ve thought about it, Kurosaki?” he said softly, as if people may hear him.

The question caught Ranmaru off guard; before he was mad solely because Camus sounded haughty. And he hated people making assumptions of him. Now that his flare of anger was dying down, Ranmaru started mulling over the idea of him being the receiver. He thought back to Reiji riding him, using him to climb up to his orgasm. It did feel nice and perhaps taking in Reiji’s cock would expand that warm feeling. And there  _ were  _ some nights he thought about it, while Reiji softly snored by his ear.

“So you have,” Camus whispered and tilted his head to the side. “That would be a sight.”

“Hell no,” Ranmaru scrunched up his nose, “don’t be thinking about it, pervert. It would never happen.”

“You being a bottom?” Camus feigned innocence.

“No, you watching!” Ranmaru felt his face grow hot as Camus chuckled, rich and deep.

The soft creaking of floorboards made both Ranmaru and Camus to fall into silence. Reiji staggered into the room, wrapped up in one of his own blankets, wearing a large shirt that obviously wasn’t his. He covered himself more when his droopy eyes caught sight of Camus.

“Good morning, Myu-chan,” Reiji yawned openly and shuffled to the kitchen.

“Morning indeed,” Camus replied gruffly, ignoring Ranmaru’s warning glare. “An early morning for you, Kotobuki? You look awful, like you didn’t get enough sleep.” He smirked, knowing he was getting under Ranmaru’s skin.

“Insomnia,” Reiji answered groggily, adding another yawn for effect. “Figured I may as well get up and make some coffee.”

“What I find confusing is that last night before I went to bed, I didn’t see you at your usual haunts; I even checked your bedroom. If you couldn’t sleep, where were you?” Camus smiled in triumph as Ranmaru shook in rage and Reiji froze letting the coffee pot overflow with water from the faucet.

“Maybe you missed me when I used the bathroom?” Reiji offered, but when he finally looked over at Camus, he saw him shake his head.

“I checked there too.” Camus waited, his eyes glinting with excitement at the enclosing victory.

“After the bathroom, I went out for a drive because of my insomnia,” Reiji answered smoothly, his voice hoarse but confident. Before Camus could counter his statement, Reiji let out a long sigh. “You know I stay up late because sometimes my thoughts consume me. Like...how I talked to the company that you supposedly went to meet, and they said that your meeting ended three days ago? You know it’s dangerous to not let us know your whereabouts, right, Myu-chan?”

Ranmaru whipped his head around at Reiji, his heart beating faster, and then he looked at Camus. He was pale, his eyes widened as if Reiji had pulled a gun on him. Camus cleared his throat and picked up his saucer, rising in one swift motion. He left it on the buffet and lingered by Reiji before walking off towards his room, making sure to close the door with a slam.

After a few breaths, Ranmaru moved and rushed over by Reiji who had finally set up the coffee maker. “Are you alright?” He pulled the blanket off of Reiji’s head, only to see his lover grinning.

“Fine, though it is too early to be dancing with Myu-chan,” Reiji yawned, then rocked on the heels of his feet. “Help me make breakfast?”

Ranmaru huffed, though he smirked at Reiji. “You know how to cook eggs.” He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the carton of eggs.

“Yeah, but yours taste better because it’s made with love~!” Reiji snorted when Ranmaru nearly dropped the eggs.

“Keep that up and no eggs,” Ranmaru grumbled and lightly slapped Reiji’s butt with the flat of the skillet he grabbed.

Reiji grinned then shuffled over to the freezer to grab sausages and also grabbed his own skillet. They stood next to each other, the sounds of the coffee maker brewing and the skillets sizzling echoing in the open kitchen. Reiji subtly leaned his shoulder against Ranmaru and Ranmaru returned the gesture.

“You know, you didn’t have to face off with Myu-chan alone,” Reiji said softly, his eyes not leaving the skillet he was attending.

“You needed sleep, plus it pissed me off how he looked so smug,” Ranmaru rumbled, skillfully flipping the pair of eggs.

“It was annoying how he wanted to make us feel shame, when he’s galavanting off to meet his own lover.” Reiji’s words were low and Ranmaru glanced at Reiji again and sure enough, Reiji’s expression was darkened. “We’re all adults, there’s no need to shove each others faces into the dirt. I feel bad for his lover…”

“So you don’t care that Camus knows?” Ranmaru looked away when Reiji looked up at him.

Ranmaru could feel Reiji’s soft smile. “Truthfully, I don’t care if the world knows,” Reiji lightly bumped his forehead against Ranmaru’s shoulder.

“Idiot, we’d be out of a job if the world knew,” Ranmaru countered, his neck and face burning.

“True, but…it’d be nice to spend many mornings like this,” Reiji mused.

Ranmaru gave the slightest nod, it was all he could afford to do. His heart was hammering hard making his chest hurt. The solemn way Reiji spoke made Ranmaru’s heart race and his stomach fluttered. Reiji was a man, too. To his chagrin, Camus’ smug smile came to his mind’s eye. As he quickly grabbed plates, Ranmaru began formulating his third wish…

* * *

A couple weeks had passed and Ranmaru was ready. Well, as ready as he could be. It was hard maintaining a distance from Reiji, while also reassuring him that everything was fine. Reiji was so perceptive, Ranmaru almost blurted what he was planning several times just from his side glances. Thankfully, Quartet Night was in high demand, so Ranmaru could also blame work for the dry spell between the two of them.

Camus had pulled Reiji to the side once, their voices so low, Ranmaru had thought they were miming speech. It ended with Camus and Reiji shaking hands and from that point on, Camus wasn’t so distant. Ai never gave any hint of his own conversation with Ranmaru, though he was always observing.

Less than two days since they made it back to the apartment, Ai stated he was leaving for another check up and Camus, who had been staring at his phone all day, also bowed out saying simply that something came up. Before Reiji could say anything, Ranmaru declared he was going to shower. And now, Ranmaru stood in a towel, in front of his closed bedroom door.

He breathed in deeply and exhaled; he was ready for this. Ranmaru opened the door, not surprised to see Reiji lounging on his bed. When Reiji saw him, he shifted so that he was facing him. Ranmaru closed the door behind him, his body heating up under Reiji’s steady gaze.

“Took you long enough, I was getting sleepy,” Reiji whined.

He started sitting up when Ranmaru approached the bed, but Ranmaru pushed him back down. “Where do you think you’re going?” Ranmaru felt his towel loosen, but he continued closer, allowing the fabric to slip off.

“Um, I’m going to shower? Get prepared…” Reiji drifted off, his eyes drawn to the towel draped over Ranmaru’s erection.

“Don’t need to, tonight,” Ranmaru muttered and straddled Reiji. “My third wish, Mr. Genie of the lamp,” he leaned over, his mouth hovering over Reiji’s ear, “is to be bent over and fucked by you.” Ranmaru smirked as Reiji’s ear reddened.

“R-Ran, are you sure? It takes a while to stretch it out,” Reiji whispered.

Ranmaru scowled and sat up straight, his hands anchored on Reiji’s chest. “You think I’m an idiot or something? What do you think I’ve been doing for the past two weeks?” He smirked when Reiji turned a deep shade of red. “You can inspect it if you want, see if I did a good job.”

“I need some lube,” Reiji breathed.

Ranmaru reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his stash of lube. He continued to straddle Reiji, his stomach fluttering as Reiji applied copious amounts of lube onto his right hand. Even though he knew his hole was stretched well enough, Ranmaru held his breath as Reiji’s finger wiggled in between his ass cheeks. Ranmaru closed his eyes and tilted his head back when Reiji inserted his finger up to the knuckle.

“Ran, I’m putting in another one,” Reiji’s voice was thick with arousal.

Ranmaru responded by grinding slowly against Reiji, a low hum coming out from him. He let out a moan when Reiji inserted the second finger and did a few gentle thrusts. Reiji must’ve been confident enough, because the tentative thrust became steadier and stronger. Then Ranmaru felt a hand nearing his towel covered erection. He snapped his eyes open and lightly slapped Reiji’s left hand away.

“No, I don’t want to be touched there,” Ranmaru flashed a glare, then he grinned. “Touch me everywhere else, but there tonight. I want to come from being fucked hard in the ass.” He gasped when Reiji suddenly pulled out his fingers.

“Then get these clothes off me,” Reiji ordered, his brows furrowed, making his face sharper than usual.

The expression made Ranmaru’s cock twitch, which was the final straw for the towel he barely had on. He handed Reiji his towel and went to yank off Reiji’s pants, but it only made Reiji hiss out in pain. Ranmaru snorted as he saw the issue; Reiji’s boner was massive, it was preventing him from pulling the pants down. After wiping his hand, Reiji lightly smacked Ranmaru with the towel before putting it by the pillow. They were going to need it throughout the night.

Ranmaru nuzzled Reiji’s bulge in apology and unbuttoned the pants before pulling them off.  The boxer briefs remained stubbornly on Reiji’s hips, his erection coupled with the big, damp spot over where his engorged tip rested, glueing the fabric down against his heated skin. Ranmaru gently bit Reiji’s strained cock, his eyes fixated on his lover’s face. Reiji’s eyes were half-lidded, his mouth open slightly, and he was breathing heavily.

“You like me down here?” Ranmaru murmured against Reiji’s erection and lightly nipped the shaft again.

“A little too much,” Reiji laughed weakly, “might have to pass on the foreplay.”

“Hah? I’ve seen you get hard after shooting a load,” Ranmaru grumbled and pulled off Reiji’s underwear.

“T-This is different, Ran-Ran don’t—” Reiji inhaled sharply when Ranmaru grabbed his cock. “I’m serious, I may just have one big one and that’ll be it!”

“Then stop me,” Ranmaru challenged and quickly swallowed down Reiji’s wet cock, moaning at the taste that could only belong to Reiji.

He swirled his tongue around the tip before noisily sucking it. Hearing Reiji’s whimpers encouraged him and he bobbed his head, letting the entire length into his throat at one point. Suddenly, Ranmaru was pulled off of Reiji’s cock, causing him to cough in surprise. Reiji’s iron grip in Ranmaru’s hair was enough to bring some tears to Ranmaru’s eyes. Ranmaru grunted when he felt his cock ooze out precum.

“ _ Stop _ ,” Reiji said in a low growl.

“Okay Reiji,” Ranmaru licked his lips, “let’s get to it then.”

Reiji let out a shaky breath and released Ranmaru’s damp hair. “Do you keep your condoms in the same drawer?” He widened his eyes when Ranmaru shook his head.

“No condom,” he moved away from Reiji so he could get on his hands and knees. “I want you to fuck me raw.” He chuckled when Reiji scrambled on the bed to get into position.

The cardigan and shirt Reiji wore soon landed on Ranmaru’s floor. The oddly familiar and comforting sound of the lube bottle gurgling out its contents made Ranmaru’s ears throb with the thudding of his heartbeat. He quietly hissed when fresh lube dribbled over his hole, then he could feel Reiji fingering him again. There wasn’t any hesitation in his movements, he was only making sure Ranmaru was properly lubed up.

Reiji rubbed Ranmaru’s ass, Ranmaru ignored the lube being smeared there, then Reiji lightly grazed both ass cheeks with his trimmed nails. Ranmaru moaned and arched his ass higher as if he were a pleased cat. Then Ranmaru bit his lip when something hot pressed against his hole. Easily, Reiji pushed in, though he went agonizingly slow.

Ranmaru stopped biting his lip; he didn’t want it to start bleeding, but as more of Reiji’s cock filled him, he let out a soft mew. And Reiji stopped moving.

“What’s wrong?” Ranmaru looked over his shoulder, only to see Reiji cover his mouth with his left hand.

“Sorry, Ran-Ran, it’s just...that sound…” He stifled a giggle, then lowered his hand so he could pat Ranmaru’s ass. “It caught me off guard, but don’t hold it in, please.”

“Shut up and fuck me already!” Ranmaru turned his face away, his face burning in embarrassment.

“Alright, alright~!” Reiji slapped Ranmaru’s ass, then he pushed his cock all the way up to the hilt.

Ranmaru let out a wheezing sigh, it was such a strange and new sensation. He had spent the past two weeks using his fingers and some beginner anal toys, but an entire cock was completely different. A very  _ good  _ different. He squirmed, hoping Reiji would take the hint and start moving already.

His wish was granted, though it was much more sudden than he could ever imagine. Reiji snapped his hips rapidly, the copious amounts of lube causing loud slapping sounds. Ranmaru cried out and saw stars as something was being rubbed vigorously by Reiji’s cock. Reiji moaned and slowed down, his hands groping Ranmaru’s ass.

The friction was almost unbearable, Ranmaru found himself openly panting and keening. He looked over his shoulder and almost choked on his spit. Reiji was looking down at where their bodies met, his expression focused and intense. It was the manliest Ranmaru had ever seen Reiji and he shivered.

Reiji looked up, his eyes still intense and he smiled. “You seem to be enjoying this wish... _ Master _ .”

Ranmaru gasped when Reiji slipped his cock out and almost begged for it back, but Reiji quickly shoved his cock back in. Ranmaru gripped the bedsheets and rested his head into the pillow, already feeling the screams that wanted to spill out. Reiji adjusted so that his torso was flush against Ranmaru’s back and thrusted eagerly.

The changed angle seemed to hit more hidden buttons in Ranmaru. He yelled and mewed into the pillow as Reiji relentlessly plowed into his hole. Reiji grunted and breathed heavily against Ranmaru’s back, planting sloppy kisses every now and then.

“Reiji, Reijiii,” Ranmaru called out, his own voice sounding strange to him.

“Mmm? Yes, Master Ran?” Reiji licked the middle of Ranmaru’s back before blowing on the damp skin, enjoying the startled gasp.

“T-touch me more, please!” Ranmaru panted.

Everything blurred and Ranmaru yelled out in shock. He saw the ceiling of his room and his fuzzy brain slowly pieced it together that Reiji had suddenly pulled out and flipped him over. Reiji’s face came into view, a smug grin on his face.

“Your wish is my command~!” He winked then reentered Ranmaru’s twitching hole.

Ranmaru’s skin seemed to be ablaze, he never would’ve imagined how good it felt to be on the receiving end. He watched Reiji’s focused expression and his heart fluttered. Ranmaru felt safe, for once. He was at Reiji’s mercy, but Reiji was so controlled and careful. Reiji hummed with approval and he let his hands wander up and down Ranmaru’s body.

“Sorry,” Ranmaru found himself blurting and he bit his inner cheek when Reiji met his eyes.

“Eh, sorry? Why?” Reiji drifted his hands over Ranmaru’s abs lightly grazed them with his nails.

Ranmaru arched his back and moaned. “B-because I’m not soft,” he wheezed out.

“Shhh, I love your body, like you love my body,” Reiji reassured softly and placed his hands over Ranmaru’s large nipples.

Ranmaru held his breath, but he still wasn’t prepared for the pleasurable shocks as Reiji thumbed both of his nipples. They were hard and aching since his shower, and then Reiji pinched both of them. Ranmaru arched his back higher and keened loud and high. As he struggled to regain his breath, Reiji resumed his vicious pace from before.

“Reiji, m-more, please!” Ranmaru begged.

Reiji moaned deeply and Ranmaru could feel his cock grow more. “I love this side of you too, I love all of you, Ran-Ran!” He pinched and pulled Ranmaru’s nipples as he continued thrusting.

Ranmaru bucked around, but Reiji moved with him, making sure their bodies never parted. Reiji released Ranmaru’s nipples and leaned in for a deep kiss. Ranmaru took the opportunity to wrap his legs and arms around Reiji.

“I think for my birthday...I want you like this…” Reiji declared huskily against Ranmaru’s lips.

“You can have me like this whenever,” Ranmaru whispered and kissed Reiji’s nose.

“Ran!” Reiji garbled and he pistoned his hips sporadically.

Ranmaru inhaled sharply, the friction was overwhelming, this time he could feel himself falling over the edge. He shouted as Reiji groaned deep and long. Ranmaru clung to Reiji, his blurry vision making him fear that he was going to pass out. There was a few moments of intense heat, then Ranmaru blinked away the tears that were nestled in his eyelashes. Reiji was panting heavily against Ranmaru’s chest, his whole body lay bonelessly on top of him.

Then he felt it. The heavy, throbbing ache, the gross stickiness between them and the point where they were connected. When he relaxed his limbs, more of Reiji’s cum oozed out. As Reiji had warned before, Ranmaru could feel Reiji’s cock softening inside of him. He grunted when Reiji pulled out and more cum spilled out.

“Sorry,” Reiji said weakly and kissed Ranmaru’s chin. “You cried, are you okay?”

Ranmaru wiped his face and sure enough, it was damp with tears. “Didn’t even notice,” Ranmaru cleared his throat.

Reiji sighed in relief, then he gasped and his eyes began shining bright. “I get to take care of you!” He rolled off Ranmaru, but misjudged the amount of force and rolled off the bed.

“Are you serious?” Ranmaru grumbled, then he jumped when Reiji immediately scrambled to his feet.

“I’m going to carry you to the bathroom,” Reiji said with determination.

“Hah?” Ranmaru propped himself up and winced, his whole lower half felt numb. Could he even crawl to the bathroom?

“I’ve always wanted to do this!” Reiji smiled and placed his arms under Ranmaru’s body. “Hold on to me like you did a few minutes ago~!”

“Shut up,” Ranmaru snapped, embarrassed, but did as he was told.

Reiji took a deep breath and shouted “Heave-HO” as he lifted Ranmaru up. Ranmaru cringed as he felt Reiji’s arms tremble under him. But after a minute, Reiji was able to stabilize his grip and he grinned triumphantly.

“Let’s go wash up, Ran!” He quickly spun around…and yelled.

Ranmaru felt Reiji crumble under him and shouted out in pain as his tender ass hit the floor. He lightly smacked Reiji on the back of his head. “Just grab a warm washcloth from the bathroom for now,” Ranmaru ordered and crawled awkwardly back to his bed.

“Sorry Ran-Ran’s ass,” Reiji whispered and even gently rubbed it before Ranmaru hefted himself up onto the bed.

Ranmaru whipped his head around, but he couldn’t bring himself to bark at Reiji. Whether it was the afterglow or Reiji’s serious apologetic look as he rubbed his ass, Ranmaru found himself laughing to the point of snorting. Reiji beamed a smile and laughed with him. Ranmaru finally made it up the bed, but he froze when he felt Reiji give one of his ass cheeks a light kiss. He gently pushed Reiji away with his foot, finding himself laughing again.

The room was quiet once Reiji left, but it was a cozy, warm silence. Ranmaru looked up at his ceiling and sighed, sore but fully content. It had been years since he ever truly felt happy about his birthday. His breathing slowed and he could feel his eyelids droop. An idle thought crossed his mind that made him chuckle. Would it inflate Reiji’s ego too much if he admitted that his three wishes were infinitely better than the kids giving him kobe beef?

 

**END**


End file.
